


Слабости

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку "00Q, будь сильнее меня"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабости

Всю свою жизнь Джеффри Бутройд учился быть сильным. Быть лучшим, добиваться большего, вставать, когда сбивают с ног, огрызаться даже тогда, когда заканчиваются силы. Упрямо доходить до цели, чего бы это ни стоило. Посаженное монитором зрение не позволило стать метким стрелком, слишком хилое тело и нехватка времени для тренировок не позволили стать хорошим бойцом. Тем не менее он знает, что сможет не колеблясь выстрелить в человека и как бить, чтобы свалить противника вдвое крупнее себя. Из него никогда не вышел бы полевой агент, но это ни в коем случае не значит, что Джеффри не способен постоять за себя.

Он умеет быть сильным и больше всего не любит в других людях слабость. Когда он впервые встречает Бонда, то видит перед собой сломленного человека, отчаянно пытающегося держать лицо, и это вызывает у него уважение. Саркастичные реплики 007 и его вызывающий скепсис Джеффри пропускает мимо ушей, скорее отвечая по инерции, нежели действительно защищаясь. Бонд для него не угроза, но Джеффри не говорит этого, позволяя тому оставаться сильным. 

Он позволяет ему оставаться сильным и позднее — когда ведёт его по тоннелям лондонской подземки, когда прикрывает его безумный бросок до Скайфолла, когда как ни в чём не бывало продолжает язвить после его возвращения, словно не замечая остывшего пепла в ещё недавно горевшем взгляде Бонда. Джеффри позволяет ему оставаться сильным, и когда Бонд приходит к нему вдребезги пьяный и молча валит на кровать, и когда тот просыпается в его постели среди ночи от очередного кошмара, и когда тот бессильно утыкается взмокшим лбом в смятые простыни, снова не сумев кончить.

У Бонда больной взгляд человека, не чувствующего почвы под ногами, но упрямо продолжающего идти вперёд, не отводя глаз от выбранной цели. Он похож одновременно на одичавшую цепную собаку и потерявшегося домашнего пса, отчаянно ищущего дорогу домой, и Джеффри думает, что от него, возможно, стоит держаться подальше, но его слишком страшно оставить одного. Бонд весь сложен из подобных противоречий: неубиваемый и болезненно уязвимый; самоуверенный и давно в себе разочаровавшийся; надёжный, как скала, и не способный защитить кого-либо от самого себя. Он прячет собственные слабости ото всех, никого не пуская под свою броню, — но тем очевиднее они для тех, кто знает его достаточно близко.

Джеффри слишком долго учился быть сильным и совсем не умеет прощать слабости, но почему-то когда глаза Бонда умоляют: «Будь слабее меня», он делает это для него.


End file.
